


we were too close to the stars

by skittykitty



Category: Missing Presumed Dead - Emma Berquist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Gen, Ghosts, Murder, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21602629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittykitty/pseuds/skittykitty
Summary: Trevor is not there to stop Jane, and thus returns home to a cooling corpse.
Relationships: Jane & Trevor, Lexi & Jane
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	we were too close to the stars

**Author's Note:**

> So I know this fandom is essentially empty but the plot has been poking at me for too long so I had to get it out

Silent sobs and pitiful whimpers fill the silent room as Jane tightens her hands across her friend’s throat.

She had _lied to her._

 _(Maybe it hadn’t been lying,_ a part of her rationalized. _Maybe it hadn’t ever come up, maybe she wanted to tell me!)_

Blood dripped down her throat, slipping through Lexi’s body as if she were the ghost. Maybe, in some life they were swapped around, Lexi the benevolent, antisocial ghost searching for answers and Jane the tortured soul only wanting a moment of peace.

As her vision clouded— _when had she started crying?_ —a piercing scream echoed through the apartment walls.

_(She had lied to her, she deserved this.)_

Lexi stopped breathing, but Jane, over the sound of her own screams did not hear it.

As her hands pushed through her friend’s chest, a wave of sharp, _painful_ , regret cut through her.

_(She deserved this.)_

* * *

With burns across her neck and arms, they didn’t quite know what had happened.

There were no burns on the surrounding floor, no signs of a struggle.

It was an odd case.

But, for an antisocial nobody, they all just wanted to move on to the next case.

It was labeled as a suicide, and left in the forgotten depths of history.

_(She would never kill herself, even if she had nothing to live for. She would never abandon the few people she had.)_

* * *

For months Jane wandered the streets, no specific place in mind. Now, without Lexi to ground her she was just a mess of emotions.

 _(Who had killed her? Why? What had she ever done to deserve this fate? Why could Lexi see her? Why had she killed Lexi?_ Did Lexi care enough to come back?)

* * *

During the months she had wandered, an angered spirit hunted her with vengeance in his mind.

Blood dripping from his slit throat, Trevor chuckled, a long dead corpse coming alive for one last celebration.

But, he wasn’t celebrating anything truly important.

Only his best friend’s murderer’s death.

A fine reason for _hope_ , right?


End file.
